(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for calculating a destruction rate of refrigerant. More particularly, it relates to a method for calculating a destruction rate of refrigerant by establishing a calibration line using standard refrigerant gases and measuring the amount of refrigerant remaining in exhaust gas discharged after destruction of waste refrigerant.
(b) Background Art
At present, waste refrigerant produced during collection, recovery, and disposal is released into the atmosphere without any proper treatment, and most waste refrigerant typically contains chlorofluorocarbon (CFC), an ozone-depleting substance, and hydrofluorocarbon (HFC), which is a global warming substance.
In certain countries, such as Korea, there is no facility that can properly treat and destroy the waste refrigerant used in vehicles, household appliances, industrial appliances, etc. Moreover, a method and apparatus that can measure the amount of undestroyed refrigerant remaining in exhaust gas after destruction of waste refrigerant has not been provided, and thus it is not possible to become informed on the destruction rate of refrigerant.
As examples, under the Montreal Protocol that regulates ozone-depleting substances, the destruction rate of CFC is defined as 99.99% or higher. Also, in Japan, in the case of smokestack facilities, the destruction rate is 99% or higher and the amount of CFC in exhaust gas is 1 ppm or lower, while in the case of other facilities, the destruction rate is 99.9% or higher and the amount of CFC in exhaust gas is 15 ppm or lower. Further, in Korea, the “Act on the Resource Circulation of Electrical and Electronic Equipment and Vehicles” has been put into effect in 2008, and the standards on the destruction rate with respect to the treatment of waste refrigerant have been established.
Therefore, a monitoring method and apparatus for measuring the amount of refrigerant remaining in exhaust gas after destruction at sub-ppm levels is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.